


Taxi Ride On Valentine's Day

by punk_rock_asaurus265



Series: 44 Short Stories From Prompts [2]
Category: Prompts - Fandom, Short Stories - Fandom
Genre: One Shot, Other, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_asaurus265/pseuds/punk_rock_asaurus265
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A taxi, an old enemy, and Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taxi Ride On Valentine's Day

The February sun glinted on leftover snow from last week's snowstorm. Julie's foot hit the pavement, dashing toward a taxi that was taking off into traffic. "No! No! Wait!" She begged, finally reaching the now empty parking space. She cursed under her breath and sat on the bench behind her, drawing her knees up as a Valentine's Day chill made it's way through downtown Chicago.

 

All Julie had been looking forward to all week was Valentine's Day; and not for the regular reasons, either. Her boss-in the spirit of love-had given the whole office the day off and Julie was planning to curl up on her couch with a nice, love-free novel. But, she couldn't do that if she was stuck on a freezing bench on 22nd Street.

 

So, the tired woman stood up again, eyes wide. A yellow cab had begun to drive toward her. She waved her arms up and around her; like a child that had just seen it's mother.

 

Finally, the cab stopped in front of her and the back door opened. "Thank you so much, you have no idea how long I've been-" Julie stopped short, looking in the driver's mirror, and there he was. Tom River; the boy who had teased her all through junior high. Julie had never thought she'd see him again, but she wouldn't have missed those bright green eyes and jet black hair. Of course, he looked older, but the flames behind his eyes were just the same.

 

"Is that..." Tom turned around to face Julie. "Julie Wright, man has it been forever!" He laughed, smile growing. But he stopped, seeing his passenger's fear on her face. "Oh, yeah, listen, I'm sorry about-" "No, Tom, don't be sorry for something that ruined my teenage life. Now, let me out of this cab or so help me-" "But Julie, you don't understand. That's WHY I teased you! It was stupid, and I know-" "What? What's your stupid fucking reason?" "I-I liked you..." He spoke, letting the words just flow from him. He explained that he just wanted her to notice him. And Julie listened, mind open and trying to believe every word he said.

 

"I still do. I never stopped thinking about how stupid I was..." Tom sounded small, his voice faltering. "You were pretty stupid." Julie laughed, looking at him. Tom joined in on the laughter and soon they were driving down Cermak Road, ready to begin again as friends this time.


End file.
